


Storm Sente: Turnabout Street

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: A murder has occurred on the street, can Storm reveal the truth?
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente: Turnabout Street

It was a pleasant evening in the United Kingdom. The aroma of tea drifted out a certain window. A woman was walking down the road and turned the corner. A ruffian grabbed her bag but she screamed and resisted. Her resistance... proved fatal.

Bobby Fulbright called the phone of Storm Sente. He needed his help. And so Storm Sente packed his suit, tie and assistants and they left the office. Their destination? Not far. They reached it as soon as they got outside.

A man lay dead on the path right outside the Sente Law Firm. His throat had been slashed by a knife. The knife was nowhere to be seen. A woman was crying to the police saying she was not the culprit. The police said that was what they all said.

"Objection!" shouted Storm. "If that's what they all say... then innocent people say it too!"

The cops were blown away by his formidable logic.

"Great job, Stormy!" said Lawrence.

"But who did it then?" asked Fulbright.

"The culprit... was me." said Storm.

"WHAT?" shouted Richard.

Everyone gasped, yet nobody moved to arrest him for they knew the noble man had his reasons that he would explain. Storm explained his motive.

He was sipping tea in his office when he heard a woman scream. He looked down and saw a ruffian attacking a woman and trying to steal her bag. Storm sprang into action and grabbed his knife and he threw it at the ruffian. It slashed his throat.

"Objection!" shouted Fulbright, Storm's rival, who refused to go down without a fight. "If that were the case then where's the knife?"

"Good question, can you do it, Storm?" asked Richard.

"Of course, Richard, there's only one place it can be. It has to be there..." said Storm.

Storm presented the woman's bag. "THIS is my final piece of evidence!"

"The bag?" said Fulbright.

"Yes! There's only one place the knife can be and that is inside the bag! After it slashed the man's throat it fell in there!"

They searched the bag and found the knife. Furthermore, it had Storm Sente's fingerprints on it. The woman was cleared of all charges and Storm was given an award for his action.

The end.


End file.
